Clubbing
by PoseurMuch
Summary: McCoy's out clubbing, watching this beautiful man dancing. He has no idea what to do when he drops in his lap, but Chekov certainly does. M for smut, slash and language.
1. Chapter 1

The floor of the pitchy club vibrated as Bones strode back to the bar. Jim hadn't had much of a job getting him to the club, it was getting him to dance that he was a bit squeamish about. Jim wasn't scared of anything, save being dismembered by his best friend, like he nearly was the first time dancing was suggested. Still, drinking and sometimes hooking up weren't off Lens list of banned activities, so that's what Jim made him do.

The hooking up was really to distract him from the fact he wasn't in a relationship. After Joyce he couldn't really focus on boyfriends or girlfriends, and found it hard to function alone in life. He wasn't focusing on sex tonight, anyway. He just wanted to loosen up, drink a little... He turned back to the dancefloor after snagging some beverage. And... Wow. There was this man. Dancing. Alone, but still managing to look insanely erotic, in very tight jeans and a low cut top. His hair looked like it should be curly but was weighed down with sweat so it was hard to tell. That was the kind of guy you saw sometimes. A kind of... mirage of sexiness. Leonard didn't have to break his little vow of not hooking up, obviously, because this boy would want some other young thing, and the little dirty bit of his brain itched to watch. He laughed at himself, and settled back to watch the boy, noting he wasn't the only one ogling his lithe body. He wasn't the only one surprised, too, when the man suddenly turned and walked towards him, sat on his lap and stared into his face. He grinned, chucking all thoughts of celibacy out, and offered him a sip of his drink. He sniffed it, and with a slight accent, laughed disdainfully. 'Wokdka only for me, and I've had enough.'

'Suit yourself son' McCoy rasped, interested in the way this boy was moving against him. 'Would you son do dis?' the Russian asked, pointedly, grinding against him more, and then bringing his lips to the older mans. McCoy stood up abruptly, just grabbing the man before he fell, and then pulling his hand towards the door, not bothering to signal to Kirk he was leaving. But just as McCoy deliberated bringing the kid back to his rented apartment, the boy dragged him off, along alleys and finally down what should have been a busy road, but held only a trickle of cars. It was a journey that would have qualified for a cab ride, but Bones was past caring. He unlocked a stiff door, kicking it open casually, a worn out movement, and attached himself to McCoy's mouth instantly, pushing and suckling, totally in control, despite his age. God, his age. He was overage, he obviously did this enough. But why did he want Bones? Bones wasn't that old, but old enough.. 'Vhat is your name?' came from the darkness. 'Leonard.'

'Pavel... Leonard.'

**_So I'll do another chapter when I can be bothered. Yeah, it'll be smutty, don't worry! _**

**_PS. McCoy is on shore leave on Earth, and Chekov isn't on the ship, he's just the local Casanova/genius _**


	2. Chapter 2

The man-Pavel, pulled McCoy down onto the sofa, kissing him softly and stroking up his shirt.

This.. Small God, it seemed, was wanting to fuck him and Leonard had no idea what to do about it. The memory of a million (hardly) other hook-ups floated just out of reach, and were strangely set apart. None of those men, women, were this saintlike Russian thing, attractive and compliant. It was different, so should be treated as such.

He allowed his shirt to be taken off and returned the favour, going on to discard Pavel's tight, and tightening, jeans. He could see an impressive outline but chose to ignore it for a second, liking the power of having more clothes on than his partner for the night. He focused on his chest, skinny but very definitely toned, in the best possible way. Bending down he skimmed his nose of some small curls, breathing in and darting out his tongue to dip over the rosy pink nipple there. The way the kids body convulsed was a real turn on, enough to make him fully aware of what was going on in his pants and feel the need to rectify the problem. So did Pavel, it seemed, because as soon as McCoy got the damned trousers off him he'd been flipped over and there was a smat of dark curly hair bobbing around in his crotch, and fuck… Thoughts left his head as a tongue swished around him, moving around and taking him so deep fucking hell things weren't usually this good, never this.. The head moved away, and Len saw a pink and white face looking up at him.

'No, not yet. My turn.'

**_Yeah, s'really short, and not very smutty, but I'm tired. If anyone wants more, I can post more, but if no one's interested I can't be bothered. Thanks! _**


End file.
